Olvido
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: C.C. ha perdido la memoria... ¿se aprovechará Lelouch de esta situación?... ¡C.C x Lelouch! R2


**Code Geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen… pero tampoco pertenecen a Britannia y eso me hace feliz XD**

**.**

* * *

**OLVIDO**

En cuanto escuchó un ruido, C.C. se escondió detrás del sofá. Le producía un miedo atroz el sitio ajeno donde se encontraba, que alguien la pudiese encontrar y le hiciese daño.

Sonrió con una mezcla de alivio y emoción al descubrir que era su nuevo amo el que había entrado, ese que prometió que sería bueno con ella. Por una extraña razón confiaba en ese chico y en sus palabras, quizá porque en sus ojos veía la sincera mirada de un ángel.

Salió de su escondite a tiempo para ver como se quitaba esa misteriosa máscara que siempre llevaba, a la cual C.C. no encontraba demasiado sentido ya que no consideraba que tuviese un rostro que debiese esconder.

Se sobresaltó al encontrarse con la mirada del joven, apresurándose a bajar la cabeza en actitud sumisa.

-Bienvenido amo.- saludó, dirigiéndose a él para ayudarlo a despojarse de su capa.

Lelouch no reaccionó a sus movimientos, todavía no se acostumbraba a esta nueva C.C. tan servicial e indefensa.

-Tiene las ropas manchadas amo, permítame que se las lave.- dijo ella, desabotonando su camisa.

El príncipe agarró sus manos, deteniéndola.

-No es necesario.

-Pero están sucias.

Lelouch miró unos instantes las manchas que indicaba, una mezcla de sudor, tierra, humo, sangre… y sonrió irónico. Un traje así reflejaría mejor su alma impura que unos atuendos impolutos.

-Están bien así.- dijo con desgana.

Pero C.C. no cedió, consiguiéndole quitar la parte de arriba.

-Puedo llevarlo a lavar al río.

Zero no pudo aguantar la carcajada ante semejantes palabras.

Al escucharlo reír tan estruendosamente, C.C. se encogió temerosa, resguardándose tras los ropajes de su amo, fue entonces, al ver el rostro confuso y asustado de la chica, cuando Lelouch calló, volviendo a recordar ante quien estaba.

Sonrió en una amalgama de tristeza y ternura, mientras le arrebata las ropas.

-Tenemos maquinas que lo hacen, no es necesario ir a ningún río.- explicó, dejando la ropa a un lado.

La peliverde tragó saliva apurada al ver el torso de su amo ante ella. Rápidamente bajó la cabeza.

-¿Y no es necesario frotar?.- cuestionó inocentemente.

El Britannian tomó una de sus manos, ahora suaves y cuidadas, imaginando la de ampollas, callos y sabañones que habrían sufrido en el pasado.

-No será necesario que desgastes tus manos frotando nunca más, lo prometo.

La chica se ruborizó, tanto por el contacto, como por esas palabras desbordantes de cariño. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía algo como esto, que la trataban de una forma tan humana.

Volvió en sí cuando Lelouch dejó de tocarla y se quedó mirándolo preocupada, porque no parecía que su amo fuese feliz y ella consideraba, que una persona tan bondadosa debía ser feliz.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer por ti amo?

El príncipe la miró unos instantes atentamente, para después negar tiernamente.

-No necesito nada más por hoy, puedes ir a descansar.

C.C. no cumplió la orden de inmediato, se resistía a dejar a su amo en soledad, pero finalmente obedeció antes de que Lelouch tuviese que volver a ordenárselo. Aunque ahora tuviese un amo, aparentemente bueno, sabía que no era conveniente hacerle ordenar dos veces la misma cosa. No quería que tuviese que castigarla por su desobediencia.

Lelouch entró en la habitación unos minutos después y le extrañó encontrar su cama vacía.

Se dio cuenta a que se debía al casi tropezar con C.C.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?.- inquirió.

La muchacha abrió los ojos de golpe y retrocedió en el suelo asustada, intentando cubrirse con los brazos.

-Me pondré a limpiar, pero por favor amo, no me golpee.

El Britannian se dio cuenta de que había sonado muy agresivo. Había olvidado lo débil y asustadiza que se había vuelto su cómplice.

Suavizó las facciones de su rostro tendiéndole la mano.

-No voy a hacerte daño, es que no quiero que duermas en el suelo.

Ya un poco más calmada, la chica miró a su alrededor confusa. Para ella nunca había existido otra cama que no fuese el suelo, además, este suelo era el mejor que había probado jamás.

-Es un buen sitio amo, no está mojado, ni sucio, ni frío…

Calló al ver como Lelouch volvía a fruncir el ceño disconforme.

-No he iniciado esta revolución para crear un mundo en donde las personas terminen durmiendo en el suelo. Mucho menos las que me importan.- sentenció, agarrándola del brazo para levantarla.

C.C. se sentó en la cama sin demasiada seguridad.

-Que blandita y caliente.- susurró, sin atreverse a mover demasiado.

Lamperouge sonrió, tendiéndole a su lado a Cheese-kun. La peliverde miró a su amo, buscando su aprobación, para seguidamente abrazarse al peluche con todas sus fuerzas.

Este negó irónico contemplando esa acción, porque ahora que había conseguido eso por lo que tanto había suspirado como era desterrar de su cama no tanto a C.C. como a Cheese-kun, era él quien los devolvía de nuevo a ella.

No podía negar que echaba de menos a la antigua C.C.; burlona, sarcástica, descarada y por sobre todo cómplice, pero debía reconocer que estaba siendo bastante gratificante conocer también a esta otra C.C. Había sufrido mucho y él ahora tenía la oportunidad de curar su corazón, de cuidarla y protegerla como ella había hecho tantas veces con él.

-Descansa.- dijo, ya en la puerta del baño.

C.C. se reincorporó un poco.

-¿Tú no duermes amo?

-Sí, pero antes me daré un baño, tenías razón, estoy muy sucio.

En realidad no era tanto la suciedad física si no más bien la del alma la que le atormentaba. Consideraba que estaba demasiado impuro como para acercarse a una persona tan pura como esta C.C. repleta de inocencia.

-¿Quiere que le ayude amo?, puedo prepararle el agua y frotarle el cuerpo.

Y aunque trató de contenerse, las mejillas de Lelouch enrojecieron al mismo tiempo que una sonrisilla lasciva se dibujaba en su rostro al imaginar tal cosa. Fue una tentación demasiado fuerte en la que su cuerpo débil y hormonado estuvo a punto de caer, pero su mente fría logró tomar las riendas a tiempo, en donde aprovecharse de esta manera de una amnésica C.C., no era lo correcto.

-No… no, no es necesario, me las apañaré.- tartamudeó, aún con el sofoco en el cuerpo.

...

Cuando salió de la ducha, C.C. ya estaba profundamente dormida. La observó durante unos instantes, cada vez más de cerca, esperando que en cualquier momento abriese los ojos y le atravesase con esa mirada enigmática que poseía. Eso era al menos lo que solía ocurrir normalmente, llegando incluso a preguntarse si la bruja dormía alguna vez o tan solo se hacía la dormida para espiarle.

Sí, C.C. tenía un sueño muy ligero y su presencia siempre la ponía alerta, pero esta vez, nada de eso sucedió, confirmando en Lelouch esa realidad de que la C.C. que conocía se había ido para siempre.

Ese pensamiento embargo al príncipe de un doloroso sentimiento de soledad, porque aunque esta relación hubiese empezado de forma interesada por parte de ambos, esa chica era la única en el mundo que lo había visto sin ninguna máscara, la única que conocía al verdadero Lelouch y no solo lo comprendía, sino que también lo apoyaba.

Si ella lo había olvidado, podía decirse que ya estaba muerto.

Con las imágenes de todos los momentos vividos a su lado en su mente, el joven fue aproximando su rostro al de ella, acortando la distancia de sus labios, hasta que los rozó.

Fue un beso corto y pausado, muy parecido a los que C.C. le había dado con anterioridad y él había sido incapaz de responder, pues bien, esta era su respuesta, venía con un poco de retraso pero salía de lo más profundo de su corazón. Era una necesidad vital, una acción desesperada por recuperar su existencia.

Abrió los ojos justo después de separar sus labios y ahora sí, se encontró con lo que había suspirado hacía tan solo unos segundos: la mirada de C.C. clavada en él.

Por un momento, los roles fueron cambiados, siendo Lelouch el chico asustado y a la vez ilusionado por creer que la había recuperado, que la bruja inmortal había regresado para permanecer eternamente a su lado, pero fue tan solo un instante. En seguida Lelouch percibió miedo en la mirada de C.C.

Bajó la cabeza, separándose de ella, momento que aprovechó la muchacha para recargarse contra la pared, abrazándose a Cheese-kun a modo de protección.

-¿Quiere que me desnude amo?.- preguntó de manera titubeante.

Eso descolocó a Lelouch, produciéndole una terrible vergüenza.

-No… no lo hecho por eso.- excusó, queriendo tranquilizarla.

-No me importa amo, le complaceré en lo que quiera.

Zero se reincorporó, haciendo que C.C se encogiese más y sin mediar palabra se tumbó en la cama a su lado. La chica tragó saliva apurada, lo tenía tan cerca que notaba su respiración en la mejilla. Notó también su mano, acariciando dulcemente su cabello.

-Una vez yo también olvidé quien era y las personas que amaba y tú me resucitaste con un beso, por eso creí que podría hacer lo mismo por ti, pero supongo que todavía no soy lo suficientemente brujo.

La peliverde, más relajada por la actitud cariñosa de su amo, desvió la vista al peluche que continuaba entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento amo, siento no ser la persona que deseas.

Lelouch dejó de acariciar su cabello, para llevar la mano por su rostro, levantando su barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-Quizá sea mejor así, que olvides todo tu sufrimiento y puedas empezar de cero.- hizo una pausa pensativo.- seguro que nunca has ido a la escuela.

C.C. negó, cada vez más embelesada con las palabras de su amo. Este esbozó una melancólica sonrisa, rotando para quedar completamente boca arriba, mirando el techo de manera ausente.

-Cuando cree el nuevo mundo irás a Ashford, serás una estudiante normal y crearás el club de la pizza.

Cada vez con menos miedo y más confianza tanto en sí misma como en el muchacho, C.C. se acercó a él, llegando incluso a apoyar la barbilla en su pecho, sin dejar de mirarlo por un instante.

-¿Estarás tú amo?.- preguntó, aunque sonó a súplica.

-Claro, ese es el plan.- dijo, pero sin la convicción de meses atrás, cuando descubrió cual era su verdadera felicidad.- regresaremos todos a Ashford: con Nunnally, Kallen, Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Suzaku y Arthur…- paró unos instantes, adquiriendo un tono sombrío.-… con Shirley... incluso Euphy, seguro que a ella también le gustaría ir a Ashford...

Y C.C. se asustó, pero por primera vez en su vida no fue por miedo a que le hiciesen daño sino por ver el rostro de Lelouch, concretamente sus ojos humedecidos, repletos de pena y culpa.

Cada vez todo sonaba más lejano, de hecho, sus días felices junto a sus amigos ya parecía que formaban parte de otra vida, de otra realidad que jamás vivió. Había iniciado una lucha por destruir el mundo para crear otro feliz, pero paradójicamente sus recuerdos felices permanecían en el pasado, en el mundo que destruyó.

-¿Se encuentra bien amo?

La pregunta de C.C. lo regresó de sus dolorosos recuerdos, clavando en ella su mirada. También a ella la perdería, la destruiría si no lo había hecho ya, pero Lelouch ya estaba harto de perder todo lo que amaba.

El mundo amable y feliz que ansiaba estaba diseñado para personas como ella. Un mundo donde se viviría siempre con una sonrisa.

-No lo recuerdas, pero hice un contrato contigo.- expuso de manera solemne. La chica arqueó las cejas con curiosidad.- pero lo voy a cambiar. Dime, ¿aceptas el nuevo contrato?

La joven estaba confundida, pero Lelouch jugaba sobre seguro, porque sabía que esta nueva C.C. obedecería a todos sus deseos sin rechistar.

-Claro que acepto amo.- susurró la joven apoyando la mejilla en su pecho un tanto ruborizada, pues en su cabeza, eso había sonado como una especie de proposición romántica.

Y Lelouch sonrió satisfecho por su victoria, mientras, de manera inconsciente resguardaba a la indefensa muchacha.

Puede que fuese jugar sucio, pero lo único que tenía claro era que no quería perder nada más y eso incluía a C.C. Además, ahora que conocía el verdadero deseo de la chica que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, no permitiría que lo volviese a olvidar nunca más.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: Lulu se aprovechó de la indefensa C.C. para cambiar el contrato… nah, ¿no iba a hacerla saltar desnuda sobre una pierna, verdad?… All hail Lelouch!

Domo arigato **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
